


"Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [2]
Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/profile)[bop_radar](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/) for Festivids 2010. Thanks for giving me an excuse to finally vid this movie! I loved your request because the things you mentioned were all my favorite things about The Fall, too. I hope I did it justice.

**Song:** "Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts" by Wolf Parade  
**Source:** The Fall

_God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/hungryghosts_final.avi) [~84mb avi, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Made for [](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/profile)[**bop_radar**](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/) for Festivids 2010. Thanks for giving me an excuse to finally vid this movie! I loved your request because the things you mentioned were all my favorite things about The Fall, too. I hope I did it justice.

All comments and feedback appreciated.

I got a hand  
So I got a fist  
So I got a plan  
It's the best that I can do  
Now we'll say it's in God's hands  
But God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans, does he?

I ain't quite the beauty  
Pulls out two guns and shoots at the pretty, pretty view  
I gotta keep thinking, things, hunters and kings  
To block out the view, I gotta get  
A new bell to ring  
A new song to sing  
A steady hand to ring  
A readiness of things to do  
I gotta get a new plan to bring to the people  
People I can trick them into thinking anything  
Oh when rust hits just right in the light  
It's gold, it's gold

I got  
Water and holes in my hands  
I'm a digger of holes in the land of holes  
And you know  
It's the easiest way  
And you know  
It's the easiest way  
So I go

Lalalalalala

The sons and daughters of hungry ghosts  
I got water and I got holes, so  
Lalalalalala  
The sons and daughters of hungry ghosts

Lalalalalala

I got a hand  
So I got a fist  
So I got a plan  
It's the best that I can do  
Now we'll say it's in God's hands  
But God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans, does he?

Lalalalalala  
I can't believe in the guns  
I can't believe in the view

I sing, sing  
Lalalalalala

I can't believe in the hunters and kings

I got a new plan to bring  
I got a new song to sing  
And it goes  
Lalalalalala

And you know it's the easiest way  
And you know it's the easiest way


End file.
